The Analytical Core is a central resource designed to facilitate the development and application of powerful analytical methods to solve key problems encountered by the components of the Superfund Project. The general goals of the Analytical Core are to facilitate research and develop analytical technologies that address the detection, assessment, evaluation and reduction of hazardous chemical exposure and the associated population health risks. There are three specific aims proposed by the Analytical Core: 1) Provide analytical support for projects in the Superfund Program using chromatographic and spectroscopic techniques. 2) Provide high sensitivity analysis of hazardous substances using Accelerator Mass Spectroscopy (AMS) and Nuclear Microscopy. 3) Provide support in peptide chemistry including gas phase sequencing and LC-MS analysis of peptides. Accomplishment of Aim 1 will include enhanced development of phase sequencing of chemical exposure through application of immunoaffinity purification and development of HPLC/MS/MS biomarkers of chemical exposure through application of immunoaffinity purification and development of HPLC/MS/MS driven multi-dimensional metabolite profiling. Support will also be provided by for toxic substances identification from complex mixtures by performing fractionation and structural elucidation duties in multi-project toxicity identification complex mixtures by performing fractionation and structural elucidation duties in multi-project toxicity identification evaluation studies (TIEs). The Analytical Core will develop vacuum ultraviolet ionization mass spectroscopy instrumentation for the sensitive detection and quantitation of toxic metal oxides and polyhalogenated aromatic hydrocarbons produced during incineration and linked to human health risks. Aim 2 will utilize the attomole (i.e. 10-18) sensitivity of AMS to improve the analyses of risks to human health due to hazardous chemicals in the environment. Chemicals labeled with low levels of 14C, 36Cl, and other long-lived isotopes will be traced quantitatively through ecosystems, animal models, and humans. Using HPLC separation the kinetics, the transformations and final biological targets of these chemicals including proteins and DNA will be identified. AMS will also be used to enhance the sensitivity of developed immunochemical biomarker detection. Nuclear Microprobe analyses will also be used to quantify the location, distribution, and amount of heavy metals from the environment of filters or tissue that can similarly lead to diseased states. Aim 3 will address the questions of protein identify and modification associated with hazardous chemical exposure. HPLC/MS/MS, enzymatic digestion and peptide mapping will be the primary tools for the accomplishment of this aim. The Core scientists will educate Superfund research scientists in the use And value of the full array of analytical techniques.